nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitchell Van Morgan series
Mitchell Van Morgan is Nickelodeon's Western Anime video game franchise created by Nickelodeon Japan featuring their mascot, Mitchell. The series is alternatively called the Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series or simply the Mitchell series, it is the central series of the greater Mitchell franchise. At least one Mitchell Van Morgan game has been released for the Game Boy and the Game Boy Color right after his videogame debut. Most of the videogames are made by THQ from 1998 to 2013. After the THQ Chapter 11 bankruptcy, the videogame series itself was acquired by THQ Nordic in 2013 to Present. The Mitchell Van Morgan videogames follow Mitchell's adventures in the fictional Raleighopolis (or in Mitchell's home state Raleigh, NC (USA)), usually with Mitchell as the player character. He is usually joined by his best pal, Gavin, and occasionally by other members of the Mitchell cast. As in platform video games, the player runs and jumps across platforms and atop enemies in themed levels. The games have simple plots, typically with Mitchell saving the world from the primary antagonist, Marquessa. The first title in the series, Mitchell Van Morgan (1998), released for the Nintendo Game Boy and Nintendo Game Boy Color (GBC) in 1998, established gameplay concepts and elements prevalent in nearly every Mitchell Van Morgan game since. These include a multitude of power-ups and items that give Mitchell special magic powers such as a barrier to protect himself, his black boots to move quick as a flash, mac & cheese increases his health bar, mvm power-up bubblegums allows him to be a temperate shield, adding additional health points and secret moves regardless of type for each character. The Mitchell Van Morgan series is part of the greater Mitchell franchise. The series has most of the familiar ideas to the other classic platformer videogames. In Early 2001, one of crew of Mitchell series Micah Wright created Nickelodeon's first action-adventure TV pilot and the actual spin-off of the Mitchell series, Constant Payne, an anime-inspired Dieselpunk science fiction show, with an aesthetic inspired by "Russian wood-block propaganda posters of the 1920s and 30's." Constant Payne was shelved because Nickelodeon was angered over a union organizing effort by the WGA, that Nick suspected was spearheaded by Wright, and later due to network fears of violent programming in the wake of the September 11, 2001 attacks. Since 2001, Wright has worked primarily in the field of video game writing and the Constant Payne TV pilot is now part of the Mitchell Van Morgan family. The series has won a variety of awards, including 12 Kids' Choice Awards Nominees, and the main character of the series was added to the Nickelodeon cross-over videogame Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots as a unlockable character by completing the He's was Score! award and the game itself was added 3 out of 5 stars from GameFaqs. Despite its widespread popularity, the series has been involved in several public controversies, including one centered on former Sega employee Naoto Ohshima liking the series' ideas because it reminds him much of his older days as a Sega employee in the early 1990s. In 2017, Viacom described to the series a the most powerful videogame franchises that Nickelodeon has ever made during the series' 19th Anniversary. On March 21, 2018, a Spanish-American Youtuber Voodoo Gaming News ask the series that if you are one of those that Nickelodeon frame his childhood and that today is already a great strange to the Mitchell Van Morgan characters, it has been indicated that THQ Nordic will take charge of the development of the series' videogames including it's sister franchises, like SpongeBob, Rugrats, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Tak and the Power of Juju and finally Nicktoons Unite! for a THQ-Nickelodeon Remastering partnership. ‏ Premise Characters The series revolves around its title character and his various friends. Mitchell Van Morgan is an tough, brave, carefree, superfast, daredevilish, urbanistic, autistic and optimistic Afro-Latin American teenage manga artist who lives in Raleighopolis loves his job as self-portraits master and videogames. whose peaceful life is interrupted by his arch-nemesis Marquessa, a malevolent African-American scientist who looks like a rapboy wannabe has imprisoned animals in androids and stolen the magical seven Power Stones. Marquessa's plans to conquer the world are always foiled by Mitchell. Living in a house with a benevolent Laboratory down from Mitchell is his best friend and sidekick Gavin O'Neal Davis, a super-intelligent yet cowardly African-American teenage chubby dude who is described as having idolized Mitchell as a child and wanting to keep up with him, Gavin also has the skills of a mechanic, a biplane pilot and an Einstein. Despite his "setbacks", Mitchell and Gavin shared a brotherly bond with each other and Gavin still sees himself as Mitchell's one true friend. Another close friend of Mitchell is Carolyn Ashley Taylor, She is a Caucasian-American teenage schoolgirl who is Mitchell's lucky girlfriend, loves picking four-leaf clovers, an expert babysitter, a professional in archery, a straight-A student and she is kindly with marrying Mitchell. Another close friend of Mitchell is Jennifer Hooker, She is a young Caucasian-American teenage female go-getter who is Gavin's obsessively crazy girlfriend, she is obsessed with marrying Gavin, she's a Giant Hammer wielder and Jennifer is also described as having idolized Carolyn as a child and wanting to keep up with her (Carolyn and Jennifer's sisterly bond is sharing the same idea as Mitchell and Gavin's brotherly bond, But sometimes by jubilant teamwork). In the Half-Tennessean, half-North Carolinian floating island high in the sky is Mitchell's good frenemy Martin J. Moody, he is a tough, christianistic, aggressive, superstrong, wild and overprotective Redhead-American teenage warehouse worker who is the guardian of the Master Stone (which grants the island its levitation powers) and a protector of his floating island home. Coming from the Wolfpack Forest is Mitchell's dimwitted friend & Gavin's good frenemy David Jessie Drake is a offensive, boastful, energetic, ignoramus, objectionable, greedy, thievish and trifling Caucasian-American Werewolf who is good at soccer, kickboxing, extreme taijitsu training and flirting with most girls. Coming from the gymnasium/house high in the Appalachain snowy mountains is Mitchell's & Gavin's close friend Nicholas Dunn is a perceptive, clairvoyant, acrobatic, moderately arachnophobic and auto-mechanic skilled Caucasian-American teenage dude who is good at snowboarding, algebra, dense caring and auto-mechanics. The series has introduced dozens of additional recurring characters over the years. These have ranged from human characters like Lina Fitzgerald, Ebony Lewis, Dusty Riddle, Amber, Valerie Guption, Nicholas' girlfriend Devin Nelson, Marquessa's grandfather Joseph Quessadon, Marquessa's wife Genola, a talented scientist/skilled martial artist Dr. Alexander Payne, Dr. Alexander Payne's adventurous thus frequently disobedient teenage daughter Amanda Payne, Mitchell's antihero doppelganger Scottie Salmon and Carolyn's antiheroine doppelganger Sarah Lynn Meadows to robots created by Marquessa like Metal Mitchell and V-107 Blanka. The series also features two fictional species: Infants, are babies which have usually functioned as digital pets and minor gameplay and plot elements, and Mitchell's Power-up bubblegums, which have been used as power-ups. Setting (left), is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina, Raleigh (middle), the capital also the second largest cities of North Carolina and finally Wilmington (right), a port city and the county seat of New Hanover County in coastal southeastern North Carolina, United States. Some have pinpointed this as the real-world locations of Raleighopolis.]] The series predominantly takes place in the town of Hillsborough, North Carolina and in North Carolina's state capital of Raleigh, North Carolina which, according to some third-party sources, is located in the state of North Carolina where the real life of Raleighopolis began it's course. The citizens live in mostly life-themed North Carolinian city buildings and use Automobiles, as a mode of on-land transportation (or boats, as a mode of on-sea transportation). Recurring establishments present in Raleighopolis include competitive fast-food restaurants, schools (or colleges) and the Marquessa Land; a Driver's Education School; and Shady Shoals Rest Home. Wilmington Beach, a popular beach hangout in Wilmington NC, is within the vicinity of the city of Wilmington, as is Greenfield Lake Park. There are also a few episodes with businesses such as the grocery store based on the Food Lion LLC, joke store, and a mattress store. Video games Main Series * Mitchell Van Morgan (Videogame) (1998) ** Mitchell Van Morgan (PSP Version) (2008, a PSP port of the first game) ** Mitchell Van Morgan (mobile Version) (2009, a iPhone and iPad port of the first game by THQ Wireless & Nickelodeon) ** Mitchell Van Morgan's 15th Anniversary (2013, a Wii U 15th anniversary port of the first game by Nordic Games & Nickelodeon) ** Mitchell Van Morgan's 20th Anniversary (2018, a Nintendo Switch 20th anniversary compilation of the first 10 Mitchell games in the series by THQ Nordic & Nickelodeon) * Mitchell Van Morgan 2 (1999, the sequel of the first game) ** Mitchell Van Morgan 2 (PSP Version) (2009, a PSP port of the second game) ** Mitchell Van Morgan 2 (mobile Version) (2010, a iPhone port of the second game by THQ Wireless & Nickelodeon) * Mitchell Van Morgan 3 (2000, the sequel of the second game) ** Mitchell Van Morgan 3 (PSP Version) (2010, a PSP port of the third game) * Mitchell Van Morgan 4 (2000, the sequel of the third game) ** Mitchell Van Morgan 4 (PSP Version) (2010, a PSP port of the fourth game) * Mitchell Van Morgan 5 (2001, the sequel of the fourth game) ** Mitchell Van Morgan 5 (PSP Version) (2010, a PSP port of the fifth game) * Mitchell Van Morgan 6 (2002, the sequel of the fifth game and the first game on a Game Boy Advance.) ** Mitchell Van Morgan 6 (PS3 Version) (2012, a PS3 port of the sixth game by Nordic Games & Nickelodeon) * Mitchell Van Morgan 7 (2003, the sequel of the fifth game and the last game on a Game Boy Advance.) * Mitchell Van Morgan 8 (2009, the sequel of the seventh game which is also the first and last game on Nintendo DS.) * Mitchell Van Morgan 9 (2011, the sequel of the seventh game which is also the first and last game on Nintendo 3DS.) * Mitchell Van Morgan 10 (2015, a final sequel before the Mitchell Van Morgan 11 trilogy by Nordic Games & Nickelodeon) * Mitchell Van Morgan 11 trilogy (2018-upcoming) ** Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1 (upcoming in 2018) ** Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 2 (upcoming) ** Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 3 (upcoming) Spin-offs * Gavin O'neal Davis ** Mitchell Is Missing (2000, multi-platform) ** Gavin's Mansion (2002, multi-platform) ** Gavin's Skypatrol Adventure (2009, PlayStation 2) ** Gavin's Mansion: Dark Moon (2013, a sequel to Gavin's Mansion by Nordic Games & Nickelodeon) * Martin's Boys (2001) * Martin J. Moody (2002) * Marquessa's Mean Bean Machine (2003) * Carolyn Ashley Taylor (2005) Category:1998 Category:Video games Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Media franchises Category:Merchandises